prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma
|weight = 132 lbs (60 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Melbourne, Australia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |billed = Melbourne, Australia |trainer = Lance Storm |debut = July 2008 |retired = }} Tenille Averil Dashwood (March 1, 1989) is an Australian professional wrestler. She is currently signed to WWE under the ring name Emma. Professional wrestling career Early career Tenille was introduced into wrestling by her older brother Jake, when she was about 8 years old. She involved herself in the Australian wrestling scene and did some training from the ages of 13 to 15. In 2005, Tenille made some appearances for the Australian wrestling promotion PWA under the name Valentine. However, from the age of 16 to 18, Tenille was limited to setting up the ring at events and helping out after she suffered a shoulder injury. In 2007, she moved to Calgary, Alberta, Canada for a few months to train with Lance Storm at the Storm Wrestling Academy. In the fall of 2008, Tenille returned to Australia. She wrestled for several promotions, with one of her most notable appearances being at Nightmare Wrestling, where she teamed up with Christy Hemme, Kellie Skater and Sara Jay to defeat the team of Traci Brooks, Vixsin, Sway and Aurora. On February 22, 2009 Tenille also won PWA Queensland's first-ever "Queen of the Warriors" tournament, after defeating Shazza McKenzie, Jessie McKay and Kellie Skater. Canada and Shimmer Women Athletes (2009–2011) On May 2, 2009 Tenille made her debut for all-female American promotion Shimmer Women Athletes, at the tapings of Volume 23, losing to Amber O'Neal. Tenille wrestled on Volumes 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 32, 34 and 36 in a variety of matches. She made her debut for the Canadian wrestling promotion ECCW on May 22, 2009 under the name Tenille Dashwood. In her debut match Dashwood defeated Nicole Matthews to earn a shot at the Supergirls title. She challenged the then-champion Veronika Vice, but was unsuccessful. On August 1, 2009 Tenille defeated Veronika Vice and Nicole Matthews in a 3-way match to win her first-ever ECCW Supergirls title. Tenille held the championship until November 27, 2009, when she lost it to Veronika Vice. On March 19, 2010 Tenille defeated Veronika Vice to re-capture the ECCW Supergirls championship. Tenille defended the championship against Lylah Lodge, Nicole Matthews, KC Spinelli and Veronika Vice, before losing it to Matthews in a tables match. In addition to Shimmer and ECCW, Dashwood wrestled for wrestling promotions such as RWF, Prairie Wrestling Alliance, MLW, PCW and Wrestling Fan Xperience. In early 2011, Tenille returned to Lance Storm's Storm Wrestling Academy for further training, during which she became one of the ten trainees featured on the World of Hurt reality television show. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2011–present) NXT (2011-present) On March 4, 2011 Tenille Tayla attended a FCW tryout camp and it was reported that WWE had signed her to a developmental contract. In July 2011, Dashwood decided to undergo surgery for her shoulder, which had caused her problems throughout her career. In June 2012, Dashwood relocated to Florida, and eventually reported to WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. Dashwood debuted in the rebranded NXT Wrestling under her new ring name, Emma. On the November 28 edition of NXT, Emma made her televised debut in a losing effort against the evil Audrey Marie. Emma began acting as a heel with the gimmick of a clumsy dancer character on the January 9, 2013 edition of NXT in a losing effort to Paige. From April, Emma began to rack up wins (over the likes of Bayley and Audrey Marie), while becoming a babyface due to the high number of cheers she received. On the June 26 edition of NXT, Emma competed in the NXT Women's Championship tournament to crown the inaugural champion and defeated Aksana in the first round. She went on to defeat Summer Rae in the semi-finals on the July 10 edition of NXT. Two weeks later, Emma was defeated by Paige in the finals for the NXT Women's Championship tournament. On the August 7 edition of NXT, Emma defeated Summer Rae to earn another shot at the NXT Women's Championship. In the following months, Emma teamed up with Paige to feud with The BFF's (Sasha Banks and Summer Rae), On the December 18 episode of NXT, Emma was challenged by Natalya for Emma's shot at the NXT Women's Championship, which was contested on the January 1, 2014 episode of NXT in which Emma was victorious. At NXT Arrival on February 27, Emma was defeated by Paige in a match for the NXT Women's Championship. A week later on NXT, Emma was defeated by Charlotte. On the April 3 edition of NXT, Emma defeated Sasha Banks in singles action. Main Roster; Various Feuds (2014) On the January 13, 2014 episode of Raw, Emma made her first appearance on the main roster when WWE acknowledged her appearing amongst the live audience, Emma continued to appear in the crowd on Raw and SmackDown that month, with tensions developing between her and Summer Rae. On the February 3 episode of Raw, Emma was invited into the ring by Santino Marella to participate in a dance-off against Rae, which Emma won by fan vote. In the following weeks, the feud between Emma and Rae continued and Emma eventually began teasing a on-screen relationship with Marella, showing romantic feelings towards one another on both Raw and Smackdown. The two would finally face off in a match on the February 24 episode of Raw, where Emma would defeat Rae. Week later, on the 3 March episode of Raw, Emma and Santino would defeat Rae and Fandango in a mixed tag team match, when Emma once again made Rae submit. On the March 25 episode of Main Event, Emma teamed up with Natalya, The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and Eva Marie in a losing effort to the team of Rae, Alicia Fox, Aksana, Layla and Tamina Snuka, when Snuka pinned Naomi. On the 27 March episode of WWE Superstars, Emma once again defeated Rae via submission. On April 6 at WrestleMania XXX, Emma competed in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" match for the WWE Divas Championship, which was won by defending champion AJ Lee. The following night on Raw, Emma and Marella once again defeated Rae and Fandango in a mixed tag team match, with Emma making Rae submit. On July 2, 2014, two days after Emma was arrested for sixth-degree larceny in real life, WWE released Emma from the company. However, within hours, WWE reversed their decision and reinstated Emma while stating that they would still "take appropriate punitive action" against her. She returned on the [[July 15, 2014 Main Event results|July 15 episode of Main Event]], where she defeated Cameron in a singles match. In August, Emma was placed in a feud with Alicia Fox, with the latter facing Fox in three matches on Superstars and Main Event, which Emma would win the first two bouts before losing to her on the [[September 4, 2014 Superstars results|September 4 episode of Superstars]]. Emma returned to NXT on 18 September, facing NXT Women's Champion Charlotte, but came out on the losing end. At Survivor Series in November, Emma participated in an elimination tag team match, where she eliminated Summer Rae before her team won the match with a clean sweep. Return to NXT and Heel Turn (2015-present) On the [[January 28, 2015 NXT results|January 28, 2015 episode of NXT]], Emma announced that she would be returning to NXT as her tenure on the main roster had not worked out "as she planned". On the following week, in her return match, Emma lost to Carmella. Emma began turning heel in a backstage segment with Bayley on the [[March 4, 2015 NXT results|March 4 edition of NXT]], when she mocked Bayley's niceness and suggested that it kept her from winning the NXT Women's Championship, and also claiming that her own nice demeanor is why she's back down in NXT. Emma confronted Bayley again on the [[March 25, 2015 NXT results|March 25 episode of NXT]] and blamed Bayley's niceness for her loss to Becky Lynch, After Bayley argued against Emma's statements, Emma delivered a slap to Bayley, cementing Emma as a villainess. On the following week's episode of NXT, Emma was defeated by Bayley in singles action. On the [[April 29, 2015 NXT results|April 29 episode of NXT]], Emma provided a distraction that led to Bayley losing to Dana Brooke. On the following week, Emma competed in a losing effort against Charlotte, and was attacked by Bayley after the match. At NXT Takeover: Unstoppable ''on May 20, Emma teamed with Dana Brooke in a losing effort to Charlotte and Bayley. On the following week's episode of ''NXT, Emma defeated Bayley via submission, and after the match, she and Dana Brooke attacked Bayley and Charlotte. On the June 10 episode of NXT, Emma defeated Blue Pants in singles competition. Personal life Dashwood has an older brother named Jake, who introduced her to wrestling. Filmography Web series Television Video games In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Diving crossbody ** Emma Lock (Muta lock, sometimes preceded by a catapult) - 2012-present ** Ven-Emma(Right-handed thrust to an opponent's throat or face, with theatrics) – adopted from Santino Marella – 2014 **Running big boot – Independent circuit; used as a signature move in WWE * Signature moves **''Emma-plane'' (Airplane spin) **''Dil-Emma'' (Rope hung Boston crab) ** Discus elbow smash ** Emma-mite Sandwich (Running crossbody to an opponent seated in the corner) **Multiple pinning variatons *** Back slide *** Inside cradle *** Oklahoma roll *** Sunset flip ** Rope hung rolling wheel kick * Wrestlers managed ** Carlo Cannon ** Dylan Knight ** Dan Myers ** Scotty Mac ** Stephen James and Foxx ** Santino Marella * Nicknames ** "Valentine" ** "The Dancing Queen" * Entrance themes ** "Feedback" by Janet Jackson (Independent circuit) ** "#Emmalution" by Brian Randazzo (NXT; 2013–2015, WWE 2014–present) **'"Chemical Mind"' by Jason Davis (NXT; 2015-present) Championships and accomplishments * Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling **ECCW SuperGirls Championship (2 times) * Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland **"Queen of the Warriors" tournament (2009) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #38 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females External links * WWE.com Profile * OWOW profile * Emma on Twitter * Emma's Official Facebook Page * *http://www.tenilledashwood.com/ Category:Managers and valets Category:1989 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster